


Night Terror

by potterheadtributewarden



Series: Artemis Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheadtributewarden/pseuds/potterheadtributewarden
Summary: Artemis Cousland may have escaped Highever, but she was not unscathed





	Night Terror

Fire

Heat

Steel

Clash

Scream

Yell

Pain

Blood

Oriana’s, Oren’s, Father’s…

Too slow, too slow…

I’m sorry…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Artemis Cousland wakes with a scream.

“Temi, love, can you hear me?”

Strong hands, gentle, shaking her.

“Temi, Temi, wake up, you’re okay, you’re safe.”

No, why was she safe, it should have been her parents, or her brother’s wife and child.

Not her… she ran… she let herself leave.

Her eyes snapped open.

 

“Ali,” she croaked.

Her lover was leaning over her, amber eyes full of concern.

“Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?”

She couldn’t speak, so she just nodded.

Alistair pulled he into his arms, she wrapped hers around his chest, her face buried there.

“Not darkspawn, was it?”

Artemis shook her head, choking back a sob, “High… Highever.”

Alistair held her tighter to him, “You’re safe, love. You’re safe.”

“My… my fault. Too… I was, too, slow” her tears slipped out, and suddenly she was sobbing.

Alistair held his lover as she cried, “Sweet heart, no. You weren’t too slow, you are not to blame for other’s misdeeds.”

He felt her sob harder into his chest, “Please, my love, you did all you could, and you family would be so proud of you.”

Artemis sniffed and looked into Alistair’s eyes, “you think?”

“Only a fool would not be. And from what you’ve told me Lord and Lady Cousland were no fools.”

He wiped her tears with him thumb, smiling at her.

_Maker, that smile._ It always made her feel better.

“Thank you, for being here for me.” She leant up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Always, Temi. As long as you want me.”


End file.
